


City of Stars

by androgynousdisneyprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousdisneyprincess/pseuds/androgynousdisneyprincess
Summary: A collection of one-shots about some of my favorite pairings of Hetalia.





	City of Stars

Ludwig’s phone rang three times before he managed to answer it. “Hallo?” He said.

“Hello, is this the number for the apartment,” asked the person on the other line.

“Yes, this is.” He replied. “Are you interested?”

“Not me.” The person said. “I’m calling for my idiota brother who’s too pathetic to leave my house on his own.”

“Is… is this a prank call?” Ludwig asked.

“No, stupid.” The person on the other line snapped. “I really have a stupid brother who needs to leave my house.”

“Very well, then.” Ludwig sighed. “What’s his name?”

“It’s Feliciano Vargas.” The other person replied.

“May I speak to him?” Ludwig asked.

“Yes, one minute.” The person said, going silent for a bit. Ludwig could practically hear the pounding of the footsteps in the background.

Shiẞe, Ludwig thought, if this is his brother, I wonder what Feliciano is like.

“Hello?” The new voice interrupted Ludwig’s thoughts.

“Ah, yes, is this Feliciano?” Ludwig asked. “Your brother told me you were interested.”

“Sí. This is he.” Feliciano replied. “Who is this?”

“This is Ludwig.” He said. “Where do you currently live? This apartment is in the Lower East Side.”

“Oh, uh, I live in Little Italy right now with my big brother, Lovino, and my grandfather.” Feliciano explained.

“Well, if you are available, I can interview you tomorrow.” Ludwig said. “The neighborhood is quite mild and there is a spare bedroom. Will twelve work for you?”

“Twelve works fine for me.” Feliciano said.

Ludwig gave him the address, said goodbye, and hung up.

“I really hope this goes well.” He mumbled.

~The Next Day~

The clock turned ‘twelve-oh-three’ and a knock erupted on the door. Ludwig looked up from his book and went to answer the door. To be completely honest, it slipped his mind that a visitor would be coming.

Once Ludwig answered the door to a panting brunette, he was greeted with, “I am so sorry I’m late! I hope that doesn’t give you any impressions! I am a really hard worker, I swear! I will keep my room clean and not bother you! I’m just not good at keeping track of time!”

Ludwig put his hand up to shush the brunette. “It’s alright. I forgot you were coming today, to be completely honest. Feliciano, right?”

Feliciano nodded. Ludwig motioned for him to come inside. “Uh, please, sit at the table. I will get you some coffee.”

Ludwig watched Feliciano nervously take a seat at the small dining room table before going into the kitchen. Ludwig tried to pick up on any odd behaviors that could easily pose a threat while he made coffee. He dressed in a black collar shirt and some blue slacks as well as some black boots. Nothing too sketchy. Once the coffee was done, he brought it carefully back to where Feliciano was sitting.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Ludwig asked him.

“I am a waiter at a pizza place in Little Italy.” Feliciano replied. “It’s called ‘Vargas Villa and Pizza’.”

“Do you have any mode of transportation?” Ludwig asked.

“I just take the subway everywhere.” Feliciano replied. “Sometimes I ride a bike depending on the weather.”

“Alright, the rent is two thousand dollars each month.” Ludwig explained. “But, since there are two of us, you only need to pay a thousand. It will cover water and electricity and heat.”

“Okay,” said Feliciano. “I can pay once I go to the bank. Is there one nearby?”

“Ja, it’s just three blocks north.” Ludwig said. “I can give you a copy of the rules when you get back and I’ll need you to sign the lease by tomorrow.”

Feliciano nodded. “So, does that mean I can have the room?”

“Yes, the room is your’s if you’d like it.” Ludwig nodded.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Feliciano moved to hug Ludwig. “My brother will be so happy!”

~

At the end of the week, Feliciano was finally moved in and settled. He paid Ludwig on the first day as well as signed the lease.

One morning, Feliciano was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Ludwig was talking on the phone to his brother. He hung up after a three minute phone call.

“Oh mein Gott.” Ludwig sighed deeply.

“What’s wrong?” Feliciano asked, turning off the sink and putting away the dry dishes.

“Mein bruder Gilbert is coming to visit.” Ludwig replied. “I hope you don’t mind. He’s rather loud and annoying.”

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Feliciano smiled. “When’s he coming to visit?”

“In half-an-hour.” Ludwig replied. “He lives over in Harlem.”

“Well, I’m excited to meet him.”

“Good. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Ludwig sighed in relief. “Thank you for understanding.”

~

A half hour had passed and then Gilbert arrived. One could tell because the word, “WEST!” could be heard from the whole apartment building.

“Hallo bruder.” Ludwig said. “This is Feliciano, my roommate.”

“Hallo Feli!” Gilbert ululated. “I’m the awesome Gilbert!”

“Ciao Gilbert!” Feli greeted.

The three of them sat down at the round kitchen table (lol, the table is as straight as the three of them).  
“So, how has things been with you bruder?” Ludwig asked Gilbert.

“Totally awesome!” Gilbert declared. “I met this awesome dude who’s awesome as the awesome me!”

Ludwig flinched. “Who?”

“His name is Matthew Williams and he is from Canada!” Gilbert said. “He lives in Gramercy! But we’re moving in together next week! Which is totally awesome!”

Throughout the meal, Gilbert talked and talked about his future roommate. Ludwig wouldn’t have minded if he would at least quiet down. By the time breakfast was done, Ludwig excused himself to go take a shower. Gilbert took the opportunity to talk to Feliciano.

“So, what do you think of my bruder?” Gilbert said, more demanding than asking.

“W-Well, he’s very nice… and loud.” Feliciano replied, a little intimidated.

“No no no!” Gilbert sighed. “What do you think of him in that way?”

“What way?” Feli asked.

“Romantically, dummkopf!” Gilbert threw his hands in the air.

Feli paused for a moment. “I think I…”

Unbeknownst to them, Ludwig was listening in. He was about to grab a towel from the closet but stopped.

“I think I… maybe… love him?” Feli said the last part a little quieter than normal. Ludwig could barely distinguish if he said ‘love’ or ‘loathe’.

“Kesesesese.” Gilbert giggled. “I figured. You know, my friends call me the awesome love doctor. I could tell you thought something of him.”

Ah, so it was ‘love’.

Maybe Feliciano is mistaken, Ludwig thought, after all, we’ve known each other barely a week. He couldn’t possibly think that of me.

Ludwig shook his head, snatched a towel from the closet, and went to take his shower.

After his shower, he strolled to the dining room where Feliciano sat awkwardly talking to Gilbert. Once Gilbert caught sight of Ludwig, he smirked.

“Well, it is time for me to go.” Gilbert announced. “I’m going to go meet Mattie at Central Park for a picnic.”

“It’s twenty degrees outside.” Ludwig pointed out the window. A blizzard blew frivolously through the city.

“We could have a picnic indoors.” Gilbert said.

“Right.” Ludwig replied, suspicious.

“See you later bruder!” Gilbert said, skipping out the door.

“Auf wiedersehen.” Ludwig called out. He turned to Feliciano. “So, Feliciano… about earlier…”

“Earlier? What about it? Nothing happened earlier!” Feliciano stammered.

“You said something…” Ludwig continued.

“I didn’t say a word!”

“Do you…” he paused, figuring out how to say it. “love me?

Feliciano subtly tilted his head up and down. Ludwig put his hand on the chair in front of him, pulling it out slightly.

“I… uh…” Feliciano stuttered.

Sighing, Ludwig took a seat across from Feliciano. “It’s alright if you do, Feli.” Ludwig assured him. “But how, we’ve only known each other a week.”

Feliciano stared at his lap, his face about as hot as Ludwig’s coffee. “You’re wrong.”

“Hm?”

“You’re wrong.” Feliciano said, looking up slightly. “We knew each other longer than a week.”

“Well, if you count the first meeting, a week and a day.” Ludwig said.

“That’s not what I mean.” Feliciano interjected. “High school. You and I were on the Debate team. You were always better than I was at it and I always admired how strong you were when you spoke about something you were so passionate about. You were the best on the team and I always tried to be as good as you, but then my brother and I moved.”

“Wait, you were the kid who dropped the team the day before the competition.” Ludwig realized. “You were the one who wrote the paper on alternative fuel sources. It was so well-crafted and it made me wonder why you dropped out. Your paper won us Nationals.”

“I wanted to make the competition.” Feliciano admitted. “I swear I did.”

“Why did you leave, Feli?” Ludwig asked.

“My mamma and papa died.” Feli said, dropping his head again. “Nonno lived here in Manhattan and we couldn’t do anything to stay there.”

Ludwig reached his hand out and placed it on top of Feli’s.

“I’m sorry that I love you.” Feli muttered, not noticing Ludwig’s actions. “If you need me to, I can be out by the end of the week.”

Ludwig stood up and walked over to Feli.

“Feli, stand up.” Feli solemnly obeyed, still staring at the floor. “I don’t want you to leave. You don’t have to be sorry for your feelings.”

Feli looked up at Ludwig with tears threatening to spill. His face was stained with the smallest glint of hope. He seemed to be asking if it was true. Ludwig leaned down to capture Feliciano’s lips in his.

He remembered the small boy so enthusiastic about debate club and school and the competitions. He remembered seeing him in the far side of the class typing away about his position. He remembered the shallow attempts of getting to know him better but always either being interrupted by Gilbert or freezing when given the chance.

Here he was, kissing that same boy.


End file.
